The crusade of Hator
by Orion Khan
Summary: First story R&R.The last stages of the crusade that made my chapter what it is today. 3rd chappie up.
1. Seriousness

Hator stood at the hull of his strike criuser,looking upon the latestest planet to face the God-Emperor's wrath.His mighty frame was incased in a suit of artificier armour, created at the founding of his chapter at the end of the Horus Heresy,his gaunt features were filled with sorrow as he thought of the poor men on the planet below wishing they'd accepted surrender.He turned 'How long till the attack?' he rumbled to his pilot.'Five minutes!' Came the rapid reply.Hator sighed and strode towards the hold to his troops.

'Comrades!' he bellowed 'We go to bring the Emperor's light to this world!' His troops quitened as they looked upon him, respecting that none of them would ever reach his magnificent height.All twelve feet of him was fully encased in his brass couloured armour with the emerald inlay forming the words: Burn the Witch,Abhor the Heretic,Purge the Mutant. 'Prepare for landfall' his troops rapidly started to collect thier equipment with the precision of professional warriors they were. He strode through the throng to find his captain's. 'Honour the Primarch, Abhor those who serve Chaos!' He heard one calling to the troops.His mouth twisted into a bitter smile If only they knew who the Primarch was they wouldn't be so quick to honour him. 'There ready my lord.' Hator turned to see the red armour of the tenth company.'Good work, Melkhor.' he said patting his apprentices back.Slowly his other captain's confirmed the readiness of the chapter.

'What do you mean tenth company won't lead the assault!' The shout rebounded from the walls.Hator looked down on Melkhor as his other captains started with astonishment. 'This defence is heavier than the others we've conquered,while the company is the greatest since the original the equipment and experience of the troops is not enough the third company shall lead the assault.Once the AA guns are removed your company shall be set down. Amik are you ready to show why your company are ''the Juggernauts''?' Amik stepped forward his ironclad form standing above Melkhor by a full foot.'My lord we are making our final preperations.But surely the Master of Recrits is mighty enough to slay the heretics alone?'

Melkhor nodded to his friend his scarred face curling into a grin.'See my lord, surely you overestimate thier strength?' Melkhor asked a questioning look upon his face. Hator let out a deep booming laugh 'I wish! The chapter was marshalled because this planet destroyed an entire Cadian Kasrkin Shock Regiment before they hit the ground.Now do you think i'm exagerating!'He roared at them.Every face in the room paled at the news, the Kasrkin were second amongst mankind's warriors only to the Space Marines. 'Now go and prepare for the attack.' He said calming as he saw they were taking it seriously.


	2. First assault

Disclaimer:Sorry none on last chapter.I do not own Warhammer, any of it's supplementary systems or it's copyright but i do own the character's and place names.

A/N:I will lend character's if people give me good reason and i will put up the people allowed at the end of the first chapter. P.S. looking for beta reader's pm to apply please.

xxxx

Amik gave a shout as he kicked open the door of his drop pod swinging his gaze around and smiled as he saw that the EMP's had sucessfully knocked out the anti-aircraft gun's. 'Foward juggernauts! By the Emperor's grace we shall win this day' cried Amik charging his power axe _Blitzkrieg._The company roared in agreement and charged foward bolter's roaring as the heretic's tried to intercept them. The enemy were getting mown down as they looked upon the 100 marines heading towards them.However unlike the other supposed ''soldier's'' in the sector these held.In fact they started putting up an effective resistance bringing heavier weapons to bear.The scream of hellgun's came across the plain they were on accompanied by the chatter of heavy stubber's.Amik snarled as his men were falling to sheer amount of firepower. 'Lock shields and get back to the drop pod's.' He whispered into his mike as he thought about possible enemy hacker's.The remaining marines stepped back using the grooves in thier shiled's to form an impenetrable shell and a strong force field also shimmered up around them as the storm shield's reactor's amplified.

They'd just managed to get behind the drop pod's before they had to break the shield shell.'Get those heavy weapon's ready we need to clear the AA-guns before Melkhor gets to impatient!' Amik yelled picking up his custom melta in his power fist _Hand of Fate._Luckily the fist was off so it didn't break the gun.'Move' he called to his bodyguard as they relocked shield's and charged hoping to get in range with thier weapons before they had to open the shell as soon as they broke cover fire erupted through the enemy lines.As the Juggernauts picked up speed the ground beagan to shake putting off the enemies aim, 'Break formation! Fire as soon as your in range!' Amik barked, watching the heavy weapons specialist's halt at certain distances and opening fire on selected targets. The heretic's began to fall back as they lost several squads to the concentrated fire of several heavy bolters and frag missiles.'Protect the flak gun's' cried a voice from amongst the heretic's.Then all hell broke loose.Amik hit thier lines with his personal bodyguard.Thier flamer attachment's cleared a path leaving mutillated corpses in there wake.This turned the retreat into a rout faster than a cheetah ran. Amik smiled and voxed the strike cruiser 'Sir,the 10th company can descend' The reply came quickly 'On route.' The last war of the crusade was about to begin...

xxxx

A/n:Sorry for any grammar mistakes im currently using wordpad also r&r please.


	3. Counterattack

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer, any of its supplementary systems or it's copyright but I do own the characters and place names.

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while my WordPad and word didn't work for a while

xxxx

Melkhor watched his warriors collect their equipment as they waited for the thunderhawk's to warm up. Amik had done his usual excellent work in clearing the enemy fortifications. Melkhor's scared face curled back in a grin. His friend knew he wouldn't be able to wait and had gone even faster than usual. He stepped into his company searching out his command squad. He stumbled as the ship rocked from a sudden impact and an alert blared through the ship.

Commodore Ecrach Silvertongue looked over his crew as he commanded a reload. His raiding fleet closed in on the imperial fleet threatening his planet. He made a quick calculation and realized that he could fire one more volley of torpedoes before boarding the vessels. He was tired of these slaves attacking his planet. He was chagrined that they also thought him a heretic; it was they who strayed from the Emperor's light! 'Fire on these imperial scum!' he murmured his weary voice attracting some odd glances from the crew but still they obeyed. The torpedoes hammered the side of a particularly large strike cruiser and it seemed about to flip. Then the ship came quickly to a new heading and roared towards them laser fire blazing away at his flagship _the solar raider. _He started to curse loudly as his shields started falling at an alarming rate. Then he grinned and shouted down the intercom,

'Finally a challenge! Prepare for some target practice boys and gals!' cheers came back through the ship. His crew brought the ship into boarding range and he slammed his hand down on the tractor beam controls. He smiled remembering how hard it had been to acquire the device. He ran to the launch bays to engage the foe face-to-face.

Talchea stared at the view screen as a green beam locked his ship in place. His mind worked quickly to find what had been done to his beloved ship putting full power to his port batteries his deft hands flickering over his command seat as the wires attached to his armour relayed information on damage suffered but did not seem to be able to find any breach in the engines, or detect the damned beam. Melkhor came running in, a scowl on his face as he called to his ship captain 'What was that?' Talchea glanced at him; although his head was covered Melkhor realized that the man was angry.

'Well it seems that we have boarders isn't it your department to deal with them?'

Melkhor then heard a burst of vox chatter as his sergeants started to report a boarding action his face drained of what little colour remained after a century of wearing armour. He turned and sprinted to the rear of the ship praying he wouldn't be late.

Ecrach looked over his recently promoted bodyguard as they made last minute checks over their various power weapons and selection of guns. They didn't look comfortable in the recently acquired power armour but then again neither was he,

they hadn't been fully tested in the armour. Leonidas the largest of the five was calmly checking the cell in his power axe and placing a magazine in his carefully maintained heavy bolter. Sancho panzer was jittering badly with excitement his power fist denting his steel seat and his power sword repeatedly being drawn and sheathed. Osiris was glancing at the thunder hammer he had managed to swipe in the last raid while flying the Lander at full speed towards the ship his plasma pistol carelessly left on the console top. Mikal, the youngest of the group, was glancing nervously at his brother while tapping the short cutlass at his side and gripping his bolter white knuckled. Ecrach looked at Alrhys, His squad leader who was a birth of the alliance he had managed to forge with the Eldar. The man was carefully meditating as his force spear 'The love of Lilleath' stood beside him; his fusion pistol with its carefully crafted dragon barrel was in his boot holster and his sniper rifle slung on his back. He looked up and smiled reassuringly at his brother who stopped his nervous fidgeting. Ecrach admired the young soldier and knew he would go a long way. 'Knock knock!' Gleefully announced Osiris as he smashed the Lander into the hull of the enemy cruiser.

xxxx


End file.
